This is My Cage
by redevil93
Summary: Hunkai! Sekai! Oneshoot! Rated M "...Jadi ku sarankan jika kau ingin lepas dari sangkarku sebaiknya jangan kembali dengan alasan mengambil barang. Karena itu sama artinya dengan kau menyerahkan barangmu, dimana barangmu hanya lah tubuhmu. Dan itu akan menjadi milikku selamanya."


Hunkai!

Oneshoot!

Rated M

Maaf jika saya kembali dengan cerita baru karena lagi sibuk-sibuknya dan ini daripada ngelumut di laptop hehe

Happy Reading!

* * *

Genggaman kedua tangan dari pasangan yang duduk di kursi no 3 tidak terlepas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Elusan pada punggung tangan wanitanya pun tak berhenti sama sekali, semakin lama semakin melembut. Tatapan sayang nampak jelas di kedua pasang matanya.

Helaan napas keluar setelah memutuskan tatapan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan itu. Mata bulat sang pria beralih keluar menuju jalanan yang ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang juga banyaknya mobil melintas.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" pertanyaan yang mampu mengalihkan atensi sang pria.

Menjilat bibirnya sekilas lantas kembali menatap mata indah pujaan hatinya, "ya," jawaban yang tidak sangat dinantikan.

"Kali ini berapa lama?" tanya wanita berambut panjang itu lagi.

"Entahlah. Seperti biasa saja."

Seringai tipis keluar begitu saja dari bibir wanita cantik itu, "Seperti biasa? Kau yakin? Sudah dua tahun dan tiga atau empat bulan setiapnya kau pergi entah kemana begitu saja lalu bertemu denganku hanya satu jam?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" mengatur napasnya setelahnya. Tatapan tajam dan penuh tanya dilayangkan hanya untuk kekasih di depannya itu.

"Maafkan aku krys-"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu. Bisakah kau bilang padaku ada apa denganmu? Pekerjaanmu begitu sibuk kah? Tapi kau bekerja apa?-"

"-Krystal aku-"

"-kumohon. Aku tunanganmu, Kai. Sulitkah untuk terbuka denganku?" bujuk Krystal menatap mohon pada Kai, "Sebentar lagi kita menikah, Kai. Kau anggap aku apa?" lirihnya melanjutkan.

Hening melanda keduanya selama beberapa menit. Hanya terdengar alunan music yang berasal dari speaker di kafe itu. Samar-samar beberapa perbincangan para pelanggan di sana terdengar seperti melayang begitu saja, tidak menarik untuk didengarkan. Krystal terus menantikan ada kata yang terucap dari bibir tebal tunangannya itu.

Nihil.

Sudah 23 menit sejak ia menanyakan itu, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Wanita dengan wajah dingin namun berhati hangat itu pun tak menyesali kegiatannya sama sekali;menunggu jawaban Kai dibanding menguping obrolan pelanggan lain.

Kai terus memandang jam tangannya dan makanan yang baru setengahnya dimakan itu bergantian. Tak berniat sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Benar-benar mengabaikan pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan kepadanya saat bertemu.

Baru, setelah jarum jam di tangan kirinya itu tepat membentuk sudut 90 derajat sempurna Kai bangun dari duduknya lalu menundukan badannya ke depan, menarik dagu kekasihnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

Hanya berupa lumatan lembut tadinya sebelum jari lentik Krystal bergerak menangkup wajah tegas kekasihnya saat Kai melepas ciuman lembut itu.

Saling tenggelam pada mata indah lawannya dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman yang lebih menuntut masih dengan posisi yang sama hanya jemari Krystal yang berpindah tempat menuju tengkuk Kai. Mendorongnya pelan memberikan sinyal pada Kai untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Lumatan juga hisapan ikut andil dalam ciuman memabukkan itu, tak mengindahkan pelanggan lain yang mungkin terganggu dengan mereka apalagi mereka duduk di –persis- samping jendela dimana pejalan kaki bisa melihat ke dalam kafe tersebut, lebih tepatnya melihat adegan tak senonoh dengan keduanya menjadi bintang utamanya yang pasti tidak cocok untuk semua kalangan umur. Apa kalian berpikir hanya orang dewasa saja yang berjalan di trotoar itu?

Pikiran keduanya kosong. Kai yang berusaha memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya sembari menyesap serta merasakan lembutnya bibir tipis ini. Sedangkan Krystal semakin menekan tengkuk lelakinya berharap ciuman memabukan ini tak segera usai.

Mengingat waktunya yang semakin tipis, entah darimana ingatan itu datang padahal ia tak mengundangnya sama sekali, Kai memutus ciuman secara sepihak. Mengecup bibir tipis itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Krystal seorang diri dengan berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya.

Langkah panjangnya sengaja ia pelankan. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Kai membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati pujaan hatinya masih memandangnya dengan gelisah. Senyum simpul menjadi balasan berharap dapat menenangkan Krystal.

Jari telunjuk kanan diacungkan berdiri lalu diturunkan mengarah ke bawah.

'Temui aku di jam yang sama di sini'

Sebuah anggukan Kai dapatkan. Entah itu anggukan yakin atau ragu. Namun, Kai menggeleng.

'Tomorrow'

Krystal yakin ia tidak salah membaca gerakan bibir Kai. Tapi sungguh itu membuat dadanya berdebar senang.

Kai kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan kafe sembari menyampirkan tas ransel di punggungnya. Sesekali Krystal mendapati Kai terlihat awas dengan sekitarnya lalu mempercepat jalannya. Mata Krystal terus memperhatikannya sampai Kai hilang di tengah keramaian.

Langkah kaki telah ia pelankan. Penjaga pun tidak berniat sama sekali mengusiknya, mereka tetap berdiri tenang dengan stelan hitamnya lengkap dengan dasinya, beberapa ada yang menggunakan kacamata hitam entah tengah mengawasinya atau tidak tapi yang jelas penjaga yang tidak memakai kacamata tidak memperhatikannya. Mereka ada di setiap sudut –tidak juga sih, tidak mungkin kan ada penjaga di sudut kamar mandi-, terkadang ia berpikir bahwa di rumah ini tidak akan ada hantu. Teman sekolahnya dulu bilang bahwa di setiap rumah pasti ada hantu. Tapi di setiap sisi rumah ini sudah dipenuhi penjaga, lalu dimana para hantu itu akan berpijak?

Matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan tamu, dua sofa besar berhadapan juga dua sofa tunggal yang memiliki tipe sama tertata rapi, oh jangan lupakan meja kaca pendek yang memisahkan sofa itu. Tampak elegant. Semua benda itu dengan diamnya menindih karpet lebar yang malah memperindah dekorasi dalam ruangan mengabaikan betapa sakitnya sang karpet. Ditambah beberapa macam hiasan guci yang harganya selangit cocok dengan lantai marmer bersih yang melapisi seluruh lantai di rumah itu. Dan di samping beberapa guci ada penjaga di sana

Perhatian namja itu terus menuju pada ruangan selanjutnya. Memang, rumah ini memiliki dinding pemisah, semua orang bisa pergi ke ruangan lainnya melewati kedua pilar bergaya yunani kuno yang berdiri tegak dalam balutan creamnya. Mengabaikan benda mahal lainnya yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Lemari besar itu hampir memenuhi dinding kanan ruang tamu. Dengan buffet sedang berdiri di kedua sisinya.

Oh, nampaknya ia tidak mengabaikan objek besar itu. Buktinya ia tengah memperhatikan badannya di kaca lemari yang mampu mencetak tubuhnya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena kalah dengan silaunya cahaya. Dari bawah hingga atas terus ia perhatikan sampai fokusnya beralih pada jam yang berada di dalam lemari bagian atasnya.

03.49pm

Shit!

Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai kamar kalau tidak bisa-bis-

"Bersenang-senang?"

Fuck!

-ia ketahuan.

Sebenarnya mendengar suaranya saja sudah seram. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ketakutan saat seseorang dengan tubuh besar, muka datar luar biasa, berkulit pucat, suara dalam, berat dan tegas menginterupsimu. Jangan lupakan sebuah tato mengintip di hasta kanannya.

Terlalu berlebihan

Ia bahkan lebih besar, lebih sangar, lebih hebat dari lelaki yang berdiri di sana.

Mungkin, lukisan abstrak dengan pola benang kusut kuning berbentuk segi enam yang besar di dinding itu menjadi lebih menarik. Biarlah ia menolehkan kepalanya daripada harus meluruskan kepalanya dan mendapati tampang menyebalkan itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut, sumpah! Hanya saja ia tak mau menghajar si tampang sok itu.

"Tentu saja. Menari adalah kesukaanku," ujarnya gugup mendapat decihan kecil dari sana. Ayolah, bukan ini yang ia harapkan, suara bergetar? Ia lelaki, right?

"Apa kau mempelajari materi baru?"

"Kalau tidak untuk apa aku rela-rela datang kesana."

'Dia ini bodoh atau apa' yah, begitulah. Selintas melewati benaknya.

"Oh, Aku baru tahu ada materi yang mengharuskan sang penari menari menuju kafe lalu bertemu seorang gadis. Aku sering melihat adegan ciuman dalam sebuah tarian tapi tidak dengan ciuman tarian di kafe. Tapi itu cukup bagus menuju menjijikan," lelaki bak dewa yang dieluk-elukan semua wanita bahkan pria- eh tunggu, dirinya tidak masuk ke dalam pria yang dimaksud- itu mendecih.

Membenarkan tasnya tapi tidak dengan kepalanya sebelum-"Dan aku juga baru tahu latihan menari sampai jam 4. Apa ada jam tambahan? Atau kau bekerja sebagai penari di sana? Berapa gaji yang kau dapat dari kafe nya? Oh mungkin sekarang hari pertamamu bekerja? Hebat sekali kafe itu sampai bisa melampaui bayaranku padamu," lanjut pria itu ditambah wajah meremehkan yang sungguh sangat ingin ia hajar.

-Lelaki bermata bulat itu menggeram pelan lantas menatap penuh emosi pada mata elang lawannya, "itu urusanku."

"Urusanmu, urusanku, KAI." Ujarnya telak penuh penekanan.

Kai mengarahkan pandangannya lalu menghampiri lelaki itu. Nafas memburu begitu ia tepat berada di depannya. Berbeda dengan targetnya yang malah tersenyum manis memuakkan seakan menantinya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi-"

Bug!

Bogem mentah melayang menuju rahang tegas lelaki pucat itu. Namun, hanya tolehan kepala juga langkah yang sedikit menjauh menjadi hasilnya. Percayalah, itu keras sekali. Bahkan para penjaga sempat mendekati tuannya sebelum mendapat sinyal untuk tidak melakukannya langsung dari tuannya.

"-Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, bangsat!" lanjut Kai penuh emosi.

Pelan. Namun sarat akan kemarahan. Napasnya kian memburu saat ia kembali mendekati lelaki itu mengabaikan tasnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

Bug!

Kali ini tulang rusuknya yang menjadi target. Kai tersenyum puas kala mendapati lawannya yang terlihat kesakitan sembari menyentuh bekas pukulannya.

Hanya sementara.

Karena sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depannya sembari mencengkram dagunya dengan tangan besar yang terasa sangat kasar di wajahnya.

"Kau melanggar peraturan yang ku buat. Sudah jelas, ini urusanku. Dan kau harus ku hukum," bibirnya. Bibirnya yang menarik perhatiannya saat dia berbicara. Kai dapat merasakan aroma mint dari sana. Mengalahkan bau khas parfum bvlgari yang entah apa baunya Kai tidak hapal yang dikenakannya.

Mata bulat Kai mendaki menuju mata sipitnya, mendapati iris coklat mudanya. Sedikit berair di sana, terlihat juga scleranya yang sedikit memerah. Sudah dipastikan lelaki pucat di depannya ini marah.

Maka dari itu, akan lebih menarik jika Kai sedikit mempermainkannya. Ia tidak takut dengan hukumannya, karena ia sudah tahu. Kai pikir sudah waktunya untuk bebas dari kekangan lelaki gila ini.

Cuih!

Kai menyeringai membuat ia semakin merasakan kasarnya telapak tangan itu di bagian wajahnya. Bulir ludah dari mulut Kai tampaknya telah menemukan tempat baru untuk singgah, wajah lawannya, Sehun. Lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun.

"Hahahaha kau pikir kali ini aku akan menurutimu begitu saja, iya?! Semua orang akan tahu itu peraturan mu, karena itu peraturan terbodoh yang pernah aku tahu dan bodohnya aku melaksanakannya. Lagi pula aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil barangku. Aku tidak mau menjadi tahananmu selamanya demi keluargaku, aku bisa mencari uang sendiri. Aku tidak bodoh, sepertimu. Kau bahkan mendakati idiot," pancing Kai semakin menyulut emosi Sehun. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar memancing karena ia seratur persen tengah berjujur.

Seingat Kai tadi ia sempat menggidikan bahunya sebelum ia terhimpit di antara punggung sofa dan tubuh atletis Sehun. Dan tangan Sehun pun sudah berpindah jadi mencengkram lehernya, tidak sampai mencekik hanya saja posisi itu mampu membuat napasnya tercekat sedangkan Kedua pergelangan tangannya di genggam kuat oleh tangan besar Sehun di ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Awas, bangsat!" berontak Kai namun tidak menghasilkan apapun. Malahan sebaliknya, Sehun semakin menghimpit tubuh Kai. Untuk kali ini Kai bersyukur di rumah ini jika Sehun membeli sofa yang tinggi jadi tubuhnya tak mungkin terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kau tidak punya barang di sini. Ini rumahku, maka semua yang ada di dalam lingkupnya adalah milik ku. Kau hanya punya tubuhmu bahkan keluargamu ada di bawah pengawasanku. Jadi ku sarankan jika kau ingin lepas dari sangkarku sebaiknya jangan kembali dengan alasan mengambil barang. Karena itu sama artinya dengan kau menyerahkan barangmu, dimana barangmu hanya lah tubuhmu. Dan itu akan menjadi milikku selamanya."

Kai terdiam. Mata Sehun menyorot tajam matanya. Terdengar sangat jelas seberapa posesifnya Sehun pada miliknya. Tidak hanya itu, aura dominan Sehun yang sangat kuat kembali di rasakannya. Kai benci ini.

Ia takut.

Mungkin bukan hanya Kai yang merasakannya, karena dari ekor mata Kai dapat terlihat bayangan bergerak dengan suara yang dihasilkan dari sepatu penjaga, mereka berdiri sedikit tidak tenang. Dan Kai yakin bahwa penjaga yang menggunakan kacamata tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Bukan hanya memperhatikan mungkin, mereka cemas. Karena secara tidak langsung Sehun menyatakan bahwa para penjaga sama dengan Kai. Sama-sama tidak bisa bebas dari sangkar.

Sehun terdiam, rahang tegasnya tampak mengeras dengan bibir tertutup. Matanya enggan menatap objek lain, "Ku pikir menghukum mu di sini lebih baik sebelum kau benar-benar kabur…."

"Oh.. Jangan!" Kai gelagapan. Holenya saja masih sakit bekas tiga hari yang lalu. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Oh-Bangsat-Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai seakan seringai itu berpindah tempat namun dengan penampilan lebih menyeramkan tidak seperti seringai sebelumnya yang dimiliki Kai, "…karena kau sudah kelewatan mengirimiku hujan gratis yang tidak ku nantikan juga… perkataanmu sedikit membuatku … yeah you know."

Lagi. Bibir menjijikan ini kembali Kai rasakan di atas bibir tebalnya. Kalian tidak salah membaca, Sehun mencium Kai kasar tepat di bibirnya. Lumatan, hisapan, bahkan gigitan ia rasakan di sana.

Kai kembali menggerakan badannya memberontak agar lepas dari ciuman ini. Sehun tidak tinggal diam, tangan yang sempat bertengger di leher Kai kini berpindah menekan tengkuk Kai membuat Kai kesulitan menghindari ciuman yang semakin lama akan menjadi nikmat. Sehun juga tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kai adalah laki-laki maka dari itu ia mengeratkan cengkramannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Kai saat tangan Kai mulai ikut memberontak.

Sehun memejamkan matanya serta memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari posisi yang tepat untuk lebih menikmati manisnya bibir tebal Kai. Lidahnya ia sertakan dalam ciuman yang di dasari paksaan itu. Sehun menjilat bibir atas serta bawah Kai bergantian.

Lelaki pucat itu sempat mengernyitkan dahinya kala lidah serta bibirnya merasakan bibir Kai yang semakin menipis. Dengan masih adanya sisa bibir Kai yang belum sempat ikut masuk ke dalam mulutnya bersama dengan bagian yang lain-

"Akh!"

-Sehun berhasil menggigit keras bibir itu membuat Kai yang tadi bersikeras menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat menjadi terbuka lebar. Sang dominan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu dengan segera memasuki lidahnya ke goa hangat sang submisif. Lidahnya mencari pasangannya. Sesudah bertemu langsung mengadakan pertempuran sengit dimana sang pemilik goa tak menginginkan kehadiran tamunya sedangkan sang tamu malah dengan lancangnya menuju langit goa membuat desahan tertahan keluar.

"Mhmphh mmhh!"

Kai sepenuhnya menutup mata. Tidak mau melihat kembali wajah menjijikan laki-laki itu. Karena sesungguhnya Kai adalah normal. Ia tidak menikmati ini, sungguh. Ia memiliki tunangan. Tunangan yang sangat cantik dan memiliki hati yang sungguh baik bukan main. Kekasihnya itu mendekati sempurna, ia sangat mencintai tunangannya, Krystal.

Haruskah Kai mengatakan selamat tinggal pada pernyataan sebelumnya karena kini Sehun kembali membuatnya mendesah di saat lidah itu kembali mengelus langit mulutnya lalu menghisap lidah serta bibirnya bergantian. Bibir penuh yang membengkak itu menandakan begitu intensnya ciuman itu.

Napas bisa diraupnya saat sempat. Sehun terus-terusan menjajah bibirnya begitu juga dalam mulutnya. Meskipun bibir Kai sudah tampak merah juga mengkilap bahkan lelehan saliva mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir Kai yang entah sudah berapa kali mengalir, Sehun tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Beruntungnya kini karena Kai bisa menghirup oksigen sepuasnya. Sehun menjilati saliva yang mengalir di dagu Kai tak membiarkan mengalir lebih jauh. Dihisapnya kuat dagu hingga leher jenjang Kai berharap aliran itu dapat menghilang dan kering digantikan dengan tanda merah keunguan hasil karyanya.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak menjenjangkan lehernya, ia menghindari lidah itu dengan menundukan kepalanya sesuai lidah Sehun tertuju. Tetapi ia malahan melebarkan peluang untuk Sehun mencicipi bagian leher indahnya yang terekspos di sisi lain.

Jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan kuat dirasakannya kembali. Bukan di bibirnya, melainkan lehernya. Dan Kai yakin akan tercipta bekas di sana. Jangan kalian berpikir jika Kai tidak memberontak, ia bahkan memberontak dengan susah payah. Memberontak tanpa henti.

Oh! Hentikan pikiran kalian jika Kai seharusnya menendang bagian selatan Sehun saja karena tangannya yang terkunci. Kai tidak bodoh. Kembali di ingatkan bahwa Kai tidak bodoh! Ia cerdas. Sungguh. Buktinya ia tidak mau menggerakan kakinya karena jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, pahanya akan menggesek penis Sehun yang masih berada di dalam celana Kain hitamnya, atau bahkan celana dalamnya begitu juga boxernya. Kalian harus memikirkan di posisi Kai karena kaki kiri Sehun tepat berada di belahan kaki Kai. Ada alasan lain Kai tidak menggerakan bagian bawahnya, karena kaki Sehun telak menekan penisnya.

Kedua tangan Sehun menjauh dari tubuhnya, saat-saat itu dimanfaatkan Kai untuk mengatur napasnya. Tidak lama kemudian Kai kembali menahan napasnya saat netranya menangkap gerakan cepat Sehun yang merobek kaos maroonya. Belum sempat ia kembali menghindar atau kini lebih tepatnya menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari dadanya. Karena yang dilakukan Sehun sekarang adalah menghisap rakus nipple pink kecokelatan Kai kanan dan kiri bergantian.

Awalnya Kai berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh dari dadanya tetapi akhirnya ia malah meremas rambut hitam legam Sehun pasrah membuat tatanan rambut rapi Sehun berantakan ketika kedua tangan besar Sehun menangkup bongkahan kenyal di bawah belakang tubuhnya lalu meremas-remasnya bagaikan bermain dengan squishy.

"Anghh stophh ithh, bastard AKH!" pekikan keras keluar dari bibir Kai. Dadanya atau lebih tepatnya nipplesnya terasa ngilu sesudah Sehun gigiti dan dihisap kuat dan kini kembali dikulum hingga membengkak dan semakin mengeras. Dia pikir nipplesnya ini apa hingga menghisap sampai segitunya. Yah, itu gerutuan Kai dalam hati.

Oh, bukan hanya putingnya yang mengeras, penis besarnya –menurut Kai- pun ikut mengeras dan itu juga ikut dirasakan Sehun di pahanya. Maka dengan senang hati Sehun menggerakan pahanya, menggesekannya dengan penis Kai yang semakin mengeras.

"AHH mmhh!"

'Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku mendes-'

"AHHHHH!"

Sudah…

Ini fatal

Kai mendongakan kepalanya merasakan penisnya ditekan sekaligus di gesekan dengan paha kurang ajar Sehun. Sungguh, celana dalamnya pun ikut serta menggesek penisnya. Bahkan langsung menggesek kulit penisnya. Ayolah, siapapun juga bakalan merasakan betapa nikmatnya ini.

Sehun menyeringai dalam kulumannya. Ia semakin menunduk untuk mencicipi seluruh tubuh Kai di bagian depan. Lidahnya menjilat serta bibirnya menghisap semakin ke bawah kulit kecoklatan Kai yang tampak mengkilap oleh keringat dicampur salivanya. Hingga ia berhenti di puncak abs yang belum sepenuhnya terbentuk itu kemudian menegakan kembali badannya.

Dengan begitu Sehun mendapati raut kenikmatan Kai serta tubuh atas Kai yang sudah dipenuhi hickey yang mengkilap karena cahaya yang terpantul dari keringat di tubuhnya membuat seringainya semakin lebar. Begitu puas dengan hasilnya. Dan remasan serta gesekan itu semakin menjadi, maka kenikmatan Kai pun semakin menjadi.

"Ahh Se-hh shh Hunhh asshh ahh…."

Tangan jenjang Kai menjalar mencari pegangan dan berhenti di bahu lebar Sehun. Remasan menjadi ungkapan selamat datang.

Pemandangan di depan Sehun sangat indah, bagian depan Kai yang terkespos melupakan jaket tipis yang masih bertengger di tubuh Kai juga kaos Kai yang membelah jadi dua akibat robekannya.

Penis Kai semakin tegang. Sehun pun. Kai menikmatinya. Sehun pun. Kai hampir sampai. Tidak untuk Sehun.

Dorongan kuat pada butt Kai membuat penisnya semakin tertekan. Lelaki yang menggemari tari itu mengharapkan gesekan lagi setelah yang dilakukan Sehun. Karena sungguh hanya butuh sekali gesekan sampai pangkal penisnya, ia akan ejakulasi. Tetapi dengan tak berperasaan Sehun malah melepaskan seluruh sentuhannya pada tubuh terangsang Kai.

"Hhh ahh Sehunhhh~" rengek Kai yang tak terasa terlontar begitu saja.

Kaki Kai sudah lemas. Badannya pun bergerak bagai ulat yang menggeliat mencari sentuhan. Penisnya terasa ngilu karena gagal mendapatkan ejakulasinya. Ia memandang Sehun memohon. Jika dalam film atau novel, definisi memohon adalah memandang lesu sembari menengadahkan kedua tangannya, beda dengan Kai, ia memohon dengan caranya sendiri. Menatap Sehun sayu dengan wajahnya yang memerah, bibir bawah bagian kanannya ia gigit, jangan lupakan tangannya yang meremas bahu turun menjadi meremas sensual bisep Sehun.

Sungguh ia sangat tersiksa. Kai bersumpah demi koleksi seluruh video porno -yang tentu saja porno straight- di ponselnya ini sangat menyiksa. Kalau kalian pernah merasakannya, pasti tahu kan betapa meyiksanya ini. Meskipun Kai mengakui sebagai straight, untuk nafsu yang membuncah apakah harus melihat gender?

"What?" Sehun memandang Kai datar lalu menolehkan kepalanya menyuruh salah satu penjaganya membawa kotak yang terletak di dalam salah satu laci ruangan khususnya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang semakin merosot tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Puas. Sehun sangat puas. Kai sudah tidak berdaya karenanya.

Apabila Sehun tidak mau, maka dirinya sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Jemari Kai menyentuh nipplesnya juga penisnya.

"Ohhh lihatlah. Seorang jalang sedang bermain solo hahaha," tawa remeh Sehun menggema di penjuru ruangan, "Sayang, apa kau butuh bantuanku?" kaki Sehun yang tertutupi sepatu pantofel itu mengangkat dagu Kai membuat Kai mendongak menatapnya dan tawa itu semakin membesar tak berhenti bahkan saat Sehun menerima kotak dari salah satu penjaganya. Sehun melempar kotak itu ke sofa belakang Kai.

Sadar akan ucapan Sehun, Kai berniat bangkit dari ketidakberdayaannya tetapi kembali digagalkan Sehun saat sepatu itu turun menekan penis Kai. Bukan sakit yang dirasakan, nikmat membara yang Kai dapatkan.

Mungkin Kai sudah gila menikmati penisnya yang dimanjakan oleh telapak sepatu Sehun. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan menyadarkan badannya ke punggung sofa membuat sofa itu sesekali bergerak. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam. Kaki kirinya pun dengan reflex menekuk dan melebar membuat Sehun lebih leluasa menggesekkan sepatunya ke penis Kai yang tegak ke kiri karena tertahan celananya serta zakarnya.

"Shh ahh mhh lepashhh ahhh shh….." racau Kai tidak jelas.

Kai benci ini. Disaat hati kecilnya mengingkan ini berakhir namun otaknya tidak mendukungnya. Seluruh sarafnya seakan mendukung otaknya.

Tangannya pun terasa bimbang harus mengikuti yang mana,

Hatinya berteriak bahwa ia seorang lelaki, ia dimanjakan dengan sepatu? Astaga parahnya adegan itu bisa disaksikan oleh penjaga rumah Sehun atau mungkin mereka memang sudah memperhatikan dan mereka ikut menegang. Itu bisa dilihat dari celana mereka yang menggembung.

Dilain sisi ia sangat menikmati sensasi baru ini dan Kai sangat mengingkan bagian puncaknya.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukan kedua tangannya, mendorong lemah kaki Sehun sembari meremasnya.

"Ahh shh yeahh mhh ahh mmh shh ahhh…" desahan Kai menggema di ruangan panas itu. Mengalahkan dinginnya lantai marmer juga hangatnya karpet yang sedang ia duduki ini.

"AHHH!"

Entah butuh berapa gesekan untuk Kai mencapai puncaknya. Yah, itu yang disimpulkan Sehun, karena reaksi Kai: mencondongkan dadanya, mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka, remasan kuat pada kaki Sehun, juga celananya yang terlihat basah. Perlu diketahu Kai menggunakan celan jeans abu-abu dimana pasti akan tercetak jelas jika sesatu yang basah hinggap di warnanya.

Kai benar-benar lemas. Ia menunduk masih dengan mata yang terpejam sampai Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan membalikan badannya dengan reflex Kai menyentuh puncak sofa sebagai tumpuan.

PLAK!

"Akhh!"

PLAK!

"Akhh mmh!"

PLAK!

"AKHH~"

PLAK!

"AKHH! Shh ahhh!"

Tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya, karena ia dapat merasakan tamparan yang diakhiri remasan pada bokong berisinya. Setelahnya Kai merasakan sesuatu keras dan panjang menyentuh belahan bokongnya.

Sret

Sekali sentakan Sehun menanggalkan celana Kai serta penutup lain di dalamnya. Merah. Pipi bokong itu memerah, mengkilap, dan bergoyang kala Sehun tampar kembali. Tampak indah di mata tajamnya. Sehun menggesekan penisnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia bebaskan tanpa melepas celananya ke belahan di sana.

Sehun sih masa bodoh apabila penjaga rumahnya melihat penis gagahnya. Lagipula lelaki mana yang malu saat memperlihatkan penisnya yang sedang berdiri tegak bahkan Sehun ingat dulu ia dan teman-temannya mengadakan kontes dadakan ' _Penis terbesar di kelas V angkatan 24 Gangnam Elementary School_ ' dan ia memenangkannya. Seharusnya ia bangga kan sampai sekarang masih memiliki penis yang besar atau bahkan sangat besar?

Tapi tidak dengan Kai. Mengabaikan gesekan di belahan bokongnya yang sekarang menjadi gesekan di lubangnya, ia membuka matanya dan matanya bertatapan dengan penjaga di seberang sana, menjangga pintu utama. Wajahnya semakin memerah antara malu dan nikmat.

Mendapati pujaannya bertatapan dengan orang lain, Sehun tanpa aba-aba memasuki penisnya sekali hentak yang membuat Kai memekik keras.

"AKKHHHHH!"

Mungkin, orang di luar bisa mendengar pekikan Kai. Apalagi Sehun langsung menggerakan pinggulnya, menggenjotnya kasar.

Kalian tahu seberapa besarnya penis Sehun? Itu sungguh besar. Bukan hanya besar, tapi panjang, juga gemuk. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan hole sempit jongin apa yang akan terjadi? Hole itu belum diberi pemanasan, masih kering. Sehun dengan kebangsatannya memasukan begitu saja.

Sehun langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya saat seluruh penisnya berhasil masuk. Mengabaikan teriakan serta rintihan entah itu nikmat atau kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kai. Jemari besarnya bergerak menjambak surai _grey_ tebal Kai semakin memperkuat suara desahan Kai.

"Erghmmm…"

"Akh akh akh sshh akh kelu-akh akh shh sialan akh bangsat shh mhh shh Sehun! Kel-akh! Akh akh!"

Tubuh Kai terhentak maju ke depan, kepalanya mendongak setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Perih sekali di bawah sana layaknya kau dipaksa terbelah menjadi dua. Tangan kiri Kai berusaha mendorong serta menahan pinggul Sehun yang bergerak bagai kerasukan namun yang ada pergelangan tangannya itu kembali dicengkram kuat ke belakang tubuhnya. Kini hanya ada tangan kanannya saja yang bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Akhh shh akkhh ahhhh n-no hhh sh berhen-shh tihh baji- AHHHH!"

"Here hmh? Ashh. Lets enjoy it babyhh"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Mudah saja.

Sehun sudah menemukan titik ternikmat itu, tugasnya saat ini tinggal membuat namja manis di dekapannya ini mendesah hingga suaranya hilang. Haha, Sehun menyuKai ini.

Tuan Oh itu kembali membuat namjanya berdiri tegak meski sudah diyakini kaki jenjang itu tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegak maka dengan senang hati Sehun menahan tubuh bagian atasnya agar tidak kembali menunduk.

Hembusan, jilatan, gigitan di lehernya berhasil membuat tubuh Kai yang kini sangat sensitive menggeliat. Mata bulatnya tertutupi kelopaknya yang indah. Keringat yang tanpa henti mengalir menyebabkan rambut yang berantakan itu menjadi lepek.

Panas

Adegan di ruangan ini sangat panas. Suhu ac kalah telak. Suara desahan terus bersahatun tanpa henti.

Plak!

"Ahhh…"

"Chan pasangkan sesuatu di sini," suruh Sehun setelah menghentikan genjotannya pada salah satu bawahannya yang baru saja dilihatnya melintas dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya. Bohong jika ia tidak mendengar desahan gila itu dari dapur, ia tidak heran mengapa sang boss menghukum namja-nya di tempat seperti ini. Yang ia herankan, kenapa ia harus dibawa-bawa.

"Cepatlah! Jalang ini sudah tidak sabar aku genjot kembali."

Interupsi Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Baik, Tuan."

Dan sekarang Chanyeol tengah mengobrak-abrik kotak hitam yang tergelatak di sofa tempat Kai menahan tubuhnya. Ia sempat melihat tatapan sayu Kai yang sialnya sungguh mengundang nafsu birahinya dan perlu diingat ia sudah mendengar desahan Kai dari tadi entah itu tanda minta tolong atau malah menggodanya.

"Hahh hh Hentikan Sehun. Kau menjijikan," gumam Kai yang tentu terdengar gendang telinga Sehun.

Apakah itu pantas diucapkan saat kau berada di sandaran seseorang yang tengah menahan untuk menggagahimu karena bawahannya yang sibuk mencari –pasti- sex toys?

Mendengar itu Sehun menyeringai tipis, "lebih menjijikan mana, kau meminta seseorang berhenti yang bahkan membuatmu teriak mendesah?" setelahnya jemari nakal Sehun memilin kedua nipple Kai kembali membuatnya mendesah, "Munafik sekali dirimu ini."

"Ini, Tuan."

Chanyeol berdiri di samping Sehun namun enggan melihat ke bawah dimana penyatuan tubuh tengah terjadi. Menggenggam alat berwarna merah. Warna kesukaan Kai. Dan juga benda kesukaan Sehun untuk menggoda Kai. Nipple massager.

"Pasangkan!" titah Sehun mutlak.

"H-hah?" Chanyeol mungkin salah dengar-

"Ku harap kau tuli sungguhan."

Tidak mau itu benar-benar terjadi, Chanyeol segera memasangkan benda itu di nipples Kai lalu memberikan remotenya pada-

"Kau atur!" –Sehun.

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat kala telinganya kembali mendengar ucapan dari bossnya. Ada apa dengan bossnya ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh Chanyeol, Sehun kembali menggenjot Kai dengan brutal.

"Ahh shh sialannhhh ahh ahh…."

"Tighthhh." Geram Sehun.

Ya sudah, kalau begini lebih baik Chanyeol menurut, mengatur alat itu menuju medium. Lagipula ia mendapat imbuhan dari tugas tak seberapa ini, Kai mendongak mempertontonkan leher jenjang serta rahang tegasnya, matanya kembali tertutup, bibir tebalnya yang membengkak terbuka mengalirkan saliva sexy yang mengalir turun ke bawah.

"Ahh shh a-akuhh mmhh fuckhh shh…."

"Max, chan."

Kembali Chanyeol laksanakan dengan baik atas dasar perintah tuannya.

Sehun menekan pinggul Kai membuat penis menggantung di sana bergesekan dengan sofa. Hickey sudah terbentuk banyak di leher serta bahu Kai, tak membuat Sehun puas untuk membentuk lebih banyak hickey di punggung indah Kai.

"Anghh hh shh ahh AHHH!"

Kepala Kai terantuk ke depan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepala sofa dengan erat. Tubuhnya semakin melemas. Kakinya bergetar tak mampu menahan bobotnya. Ia terduduk menghadap punggung sofa. Dibiarkan Sehun begitu saja mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih menegang sempurna.

Chanyeol melihat.

Melihat penis Sehun.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun asal tidak menghadap tubuh menggoda di bawahnya serta penis Sehun. Gila. Mana ada Chanyeol bernafsu melihat penis seme lain.

Tubuh Kai masih bergetar pasca orgasme juga alat di nipplesnya. Rintihan masih keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi entah siapa sekarang ada yang menggendongnya menuju sofa lalu mendudukannya di sana. Membuatnya kembali mengangkang.

Kai menatap sayu pria di depannya lalu beralih ke samping. Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Menatap bingung dirinya berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah menunduk dan tengah melahap penisnya.

"Nghh shh mhh hentikanhh sshh…"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Yah perlu diingatkan Kai seorang lelaki. Jika kalian selalu melihat lelaki yang langsung bermain futsal meskipun setelah berlari sejah 2km, mungkin para lelaki itu berbeda dengan Kai.

Kai baru orgasme dua kali saja sudah lemas. Payah sekali.

Ketahuilah! Itu Kai yang berpikir bukan saya hehe.

Mulut tipis Sehun sedang mengoral penis Kai yang kembali menegak. Sedangkan Chanyeol setia berdiri memperhatikan apa yang tuannya lakukan.

Plop!

"Nghh…."

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sehun sembari mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang Kai tidak mengerti.

Jarang sekali Sehun mendongak menatap seseorang apalagi Chanyeol itu bawahannya tapi sekarang lelaki pucat itu rela melakukannya demi bertanya 'kau tidak mau?' what the-

"Tapi tuan sepertinya tid-"

"Kau sudah mengikutnya tanpa ketahuan. Itu bagus, tugas yang sangat sulit dilakukan meski itu penjaganya sekali pun," ujar Sehun yang membuat beberapa penjaganya tersindir sembari menggenggam serta mengurut penis Kai, "Aku merasa tersinggung jika kau menolaknya. Dan kau tahu artinya, kan?" lanjutnya penuh intimidasi.

Kai semakin tidak mengerti. Samar-samar ia mendengar tolakkan yang Chanyeol buat sehalus mungkin. Inginnya sih, Kai mendengar apa yang kedua pria tampan itu bicarakan, tetapi tubuhnya tengah merasakan kenikmatan, jadi ya… pupus harapannya.

Saat tidak ada lagi suara bass Chanyeol juga penis Kai yang terasa kembali hangat dan basah, sofa di sampingnya sedikit merosot tanda ada orang yang menggunakan sofa itu selain dirinya. Di saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, penis tegak dan besar yang tidak seputih milik Sehun menampar pipi gembilnya. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, didapatinya wajah Chanyeol yang juga tengah menunduk menatapnya.

"Suck it,"

Suara bass penuh keraguan memasuki gendang telinga Kai. Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Kai langsung mengarahkan penis jumbo itu ke mulutnya. Menghisap dan mengulumnya kemudian.

Perlu diakui ukuran penis Chanyeol dan Sehun hampir sama, bedanya hanya diwarna juga penis Sehun lebih panjang sedangkan Chanyeol lebih gemuk.

Kai tentu tahu, ia sudah di rumah ini selama hampir tiga tahun dengan hari-harinya- oh bukan, ku ulangi- ia sudah di rumah ini selama hampir tiga tahun dengan hole serta mulutnya yang dipenuhi penis Sehun. Jadi dia tahu apa perbedaan penis Sehun dengan penis orang lain meski orang lain itu hanya Chanyeol.

Tidak ada lagi rasa hangat dan basah di penisnya yang ada gesekan di hole mengkerutnya yang Kai yakin itu kepala penis Sehun. Kai tidak mau kehilangan lollipop barunya yang sialnya lezat ini.

Aku jadi meragukan orientas sex mu Kai-ah! #hehe

Jleb!

"Akhmphhh!"

Penis itu kembali memasuki sarangnya. Menggenjotnya kembali. Menekuk tungKai kaki Kai agar Sehun lebih leluasa bergerak sedangakan kepala Kai kini tengah di tekan agar penis Chanyeol mampu masuk seluruhnya.

Bagus!

Dua penis berukuran raksasa di kedua lubangnya. Atas dan bawah. Sialan. Mengapa ini terasa begitu nikmat bagi Kai.

"Mphhh nghh nghh mph mh mph…."

Pemandangan itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung menegang.

Bayangkan!

Dua pria bertubuh atletis, berkeringat, tampan, mengegeram mendesah tertahan dengan suara baritonenya. Dua penis yang memasuki lubang si manis, memenuhi atas dan bawahnya. Si manis yang lemas, dengan tatapan menggoda memandang pria yang memiliki suara lebih berat, bibir merah bengkaknya tersumpal penis sang pria yang tengah ia blow job, sedangkan hole pink sempitnya tengah digempur habis-habisan oleh pria pemilik penis tak kalah spektakuler itu, nipplesnya yang tersengat aliran listrik membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang keenakan.

Kalian bisa bayangkan? Ku harap kalian tidak ikutan panas. Karena repot bagaimana menyelesaikannya #smirk

"Nghh! Mmh AHHH!"

Crot! Crot! Crot! Membasahi perut Sehun dan Kai.

"Ahh Kaihh!"

Crot! Crot! Menyembur di dalam hole Kai.

"Lebih banyak keluar hm?"

"Arghhh hh shh…"

Crot! Crot! Menumpahkan cairannya di wajah menggoda Kai.

Luar biasa. Ketiganya keluar hampir bersamaan. Dan-

"Giliranmu!"

Sehun beranjak berdiri menyingkir agar Chanyeol bisa menempati posisi sebelumnya.

"S-sudah.." pinta Kai lirih.

"Hm, bawa dia!"

Sehun membenarkan letak celananya agar burungnya tidak terbang kemana-mana saat ia berjalan ke kamarnya tak mengindahkan perkataan Kai. Chanyeol mendengar titah dari tuannya segera memasuki penisnya yang kembali menegang ke hole Kai kala memperhatikan kondisi tubuh Kai.

"Anghh! P-please…" mohon Kai dengan mata sayunya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini perintah."

Perlahan Chanyeol kembali memasukan penisnya agar masuk seluruhnya terdengar desahan pelan terlontar dari kedua bibirnya kala Chanyeol langsung telak menemukan titik Kai.

"Hentik-ANNHHHH!"

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Kai lunglai masih dengan penisnya yang tertanam di sana. Menggerakan tubuh Kai sembari ia menuju kamar tuannya.

"Sialhh terpujilah sperma Tuan Sehun membuat hole ini semakin nikmat!"

Entahlah, ucapan kotor pria yang tengah memasukinya ini kembali meningkatkan gairah Kai.

"Bawa dia ke sini. Kita nikmati bersama. Kunci pintunya."

Cklek!

Pintu terkunci dan-

"Anghh shhh ahh ahh ahh shh mhh shh ahh shh mmh sshhh…."

.

.

.

END

kalian bisa follow saya di wattpad khaalong

terimakasih sudah membaca... saya sayang kalian para reader yang sudah mampir dan membaca apalagi memberikan jejak hehe... sekali lagi terimakasih


End file.
